Treasure
by Stine chan USA
Summary: Amy goes out to earn some money for her sick mother, doing jobs disguised as a boy, along with her brother Matthew. Captain Kirkland, a pirate sailing the high seas, is after a treasure. A treasure that has all of Europes finest pirates on a quest. Amy and Matthew somehow get dragged on to this crazy pirate adventure with their friends. multiple pairings maybe... AU
1. Working

It was midnight in England in the 1600's. The difference between the rich and poor was unimaginable and anyone on the streets weren't given a second thought. While the King ruled over the land, villages, and towns, others ruled the seas, oceans, and waters: Pirates.

Matthew looked around the small room. The stone and wood was old, but it was all they had. His sister sat across from him, dressed in boy's clothes. She took a knife and hacked at her long, blonde hair. It fell to the ground.

"Why do we want to do this, Amy?" he knew she was going to persuade him to leave anyways. Amy stared at Matthew.

"We have to do this. For momma," she whispered.

"But…" Matthew weakly protested.

"Francine will take care of her. Don't you trust our cousin?" Amy asked.

"Alright… It's probably for the best." He stood up and grabbed his coat and bag. "We should leave now." He took one last look at their frail sleeping mother. "Good bye." Amy followed her brother out the door.

Matthew and Amy managed to live on their own for a few months, earning money from odd jobs to send back to their family: Francine, their cousin, and their mother. Their father left them quite a while ago. When they were younger, they would receive letters from him, but then they suddenly stopped, as did their hope of him ever coming back. They continued by themselves, hoping to find an actual job that would feed them and provide the medicine for their sickly mother.

"Matthew!" Amy called to her brother. "I managed to get two pounds today!" Matthew walked out from under the street lamp.

"That's great," he congratulated. "If you keep shouting that you have money though, some beggar, robber, or pirate is going to take it. You know if anybody realized you were a girl, they would not give you anything." Amy pouted. She had to do men's work so much, she almost believed she was a boy.

"Of course I knew! Let's see it we can mail it with your money." Amy walked towards the inn. Amy and Matthew walked side by side, ignoring the smell of England's streets. The unknown sickness that had taken ahold of their mother was slinking around, bringing others with him to their death.

"Hey Matthew?" Amy looked at him.

"What is it?" Matthew answered. Amy fixed her cap to hide her short hair.

"How much more money do we need- AH!" Amy gasped and was pulled into the darkness of an alley. Matthew panicked.

"Amy? Amy!" he felt something heavy hit him from the back of his head and he fell to the stone street with a painful _thud_.

**Yep beginning chap was short and not very 1600s. It's random. I don't even know how I'm going to do this story...**

**And NO fancy english speech. I can't do that...**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**Amy and Matthew were names from the 1600's soooo... **


	2. Captured

...

Amy squirmed and shook her head. The sun pierced her vision as she opened her eyes. A few people looked at her pitifully. As she snapped to her senses, she realized that many people around her were shouting, they were all men, and they were all tied up with either coarse rope or chains. The floor was wet, moldy, and smelly and the room they were in seemed to rock slowly.

"What! Matthew? What happened?" she shouted in alarm.

"Amy? Good, you're awake." Amy struggled to turn her head and found that Matthew was chained up next to her.

"Matthew!" He grimaced and tugged and his chains. "Do you know what happened to us and all these people?" Matthew took a glance around. He looked at a door in the ceiling with stairs leading down from it and the barrels in the back of the room.

"I think we were kidnapped," he said simply. "I think we were kidnapped by pirates." The door slammed open and an Asian man with black hair almost touching his shoulders and blank eyes walked down into the room, followed by a blond man with messy hair, bright green eyes, and fancier clothing than the first man. The green-eyed man walked to the center of the un-orderly room and stood atop several boxes.

"Quiet, you bloody wankers!" he shouted. Nobody heard him over the noise.

"QUIET!" he shouted again, this time louder. The captives continued yelling and panicking. Amy looked at him with curiosity. _Was he their captor? _He reached into his blood red coat and pulled out a pistol. The Asian man ran against a wall as the blond pointed it into the air and shot a blast. The room silenced itself.

"Good. Now to answer some of your questions I presume?" he said in a thick English accent. The prisoners stayed quiet, staring at the weapon in his hand. "Well, if you don't bloody know already, I am Captain Arthur Kirkland," he sneered. "You may now consider yourselves slaves to this ship. Yes, I am a pirate and this is the beautiful ship, Alice." The newly proclaimed slaves whispered among themselves with worry.

"I demand you set us free right now!" Amy shouted at the pirate.

"Oh what do we have here, laddie?" Captain Arthur glared at Amy. Amy remembered that she was wearing boy's clothes. "Who do you think you are, boy?"

"The one who'll beat you're bloody-"

_BLAM_

Arthur shot his pistol right above her head.

"Watch what you say, boy."

A new set of feet pounded down the stairs.

"Captain! French ships spotted in the east!" A small boy yelped. Captain Arthur growled.

"Good lord, Peter! Tell them to fire a few shots but don't waste anything." The Captain waved the boy away. "They are just the frog Frenchies anyways."

"Frenchie pirates! They've got a piece of that map. I heard they stole it from the Spaniards!" the boy continued. "They're finally after the treasure, too!" Captain Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Oh, bloody hell! I'm coming but the French are still the French." Arthur followed Peter up the steps. "Lee will show you what to do!" He shouted over his shoulder. As soon as they were gone, the slaves started to talk again. The Asian man stared at them blankly.

"You will wash the decks and clean basically. Also fix torn clothing and make food. Some of you will be sold as slaves to other pirates or for extra money." He took a musket and stood by the door.

Amy giggled to herself. Captain Arthur and his crew weren't like the pirates she had imagined at all! He was actually quite soft in her opinion. Next to her, a lady with silver hair and also wearing boy clothing took out a knife and slit the rope, freeing herself, Amy, and a few others. The lady stood up and stretched and sat back down again. A bunch of people close to them, including Lee, looked surprised for a second but then decided they didn't care anymore.

"Hey, you freed yourself!" Amy said and stood up. "Why did you sit back down instead of running away?" The lady looked at her.

"You're a girl, too, aren't you? What's your name?" she smirked.

"Hey! Answer my question!"

"Because I'd have to fight a bunch of pirates and we're on a ship so if I manage to fight off those pirates I would have to swim to the nearest town! Duh…" The silver-haired lady rolled her eyes.

"Oh… Yeah…" Amy sat back down. "Well, I'm Amy. What's yours?"

"Gilberta. I'm a well-known thief." Gilberta smiled at Amy's reaction. "That's probably why I was captured onto this Alice. I've heard that Pirate Kirkland captures either random people off the streets or criminals with a name." Matthew squirmed at his chains. Gilberta looked frightened for a moment at the sudden movement.

"When did you get there!" she asked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about you, brother," Amy apologized and looked at his chains. The chains wrapped around a pole and had a lock securing him and others. "Um, Gilberta? Do you happen to know how to pick a lock?"

"Yeah, sure." Gilberta took her pocket knife and inserted it into the lock. She twisted it for a while and with a _clink_ it unlocked. Matthew threw the chains to the ground.

"Thank you," he said.

"Not at all," Gilberta replied.

"Hey what do you that little kid meant by the map and treasure?" Amy asked and leaned her head back on to the rotted wood.

Gilberta rubbed her chin. "I think he meant the legend of Alice."

"What? This ship?" Matthew said confused. Gilberta shook her head.

"That's what this ship is named after. Here I'll tell you a bit. A lot of people who is after fame and fortune know this stupid tale."

...

**Ok so This story was written on a whim and I have no idea how to trasition it. Man, my sister keeps coming in my room and bothering me to read it!**

**Well, the story is getting a little better...**

**Reviews wanted!**

**The next chapter will be about the Alice thing...**


	3. The Tale of Alice

"Well, nobody in their right mind would believe this idiotic story but I've got nothing else to do so…" Gilberta seemed to be trying to remember something. "I guess I could say Alice was…

…

…

…

Alice Kirkland actually started off as a fiery-spirited girl in a poor family. One night, she got fed up with her abusive father and her drunken brother, and ran away.

She took three and only three things with her: her deceased mother's pendants. A tarnished golden metal with a tiny ruby in the center, shaped like a sun, an old silver moon, with a sapphire, and a beautiful star, with a small, bright emerald in the center.

The necklaces wasn't worth much and it weren't the fashion, but it meant so much to little Alice, especially the star. It reminded her of her mother's kind, green eyes.

She lived as a beggar for years, tricking the rich as she was very clever, until she was captured and sold to a slave ship. Now when she thought her life couldn't get any worse, the slave ship was raided by well-known pirates.

The captain, the infamous Captain Jones, couldn't help but fancy Alice, and took her along with him. They fell in love.

Alice, however, hated the life as a pirate, even though she loved Jones and the crew was kind to her. She told Jones and so they left the ship to the crew and brought along all the finest loot Jones had. They sailed in a small ship for days when they finally reached land.

Jones and Alice lived a normal life, but one day, Jones was recognized as the selfish pirate he once was and arrested. They ended his life with a public hanging the next day. Alice cried and cried for seven days and night. While she was crying, her pendants were washed until it practically shone like the sun, the moon, and the stars.

On the seventh day, a red fairy emerged from the sun pendant and told Alice to take all of her treasure and hide it in a secluded, magical place. Alice did as she was told, and found a cursed island to hide the treasure.

The moon pendant shone and a blue fairy told her to place thirteen curses onto the treasure. Alice, again did as she was told and placed thirteen horrible curses on the booty, the first being the weakest and the thirteenth being the strongest.

She did was she was told by the fairies, but because of the curse place on the island, she grew insane. Finally, the third fairy came. A green, cheerful one, that was like Alice's mother, and calmed Alice down. The green fairy asked, "You may have a wish for being so obedient and kind to my sisters."

Alice thought and thought. She told the fairy, "I wish to be with my beloved." The green one understood and cast a spell on Alice so that she may be with Jones forever, in heaven.

The huge treasure is left guarded by the same three fairies that have helped Alice to this day.

…

…

…

"…and that's basically what everyone's after." Gilberta finished.

"What a romantic story!" Amy sighed and sat back against the wall.

"It seems like Alice and Jones was forgotten," Matthew joked. "Hey, wasn't the girl named Alice Kirkland? Isn't the Captain Arthur Kirkland?" Gilberta nodded and looked out the peep hole.

"I was pretty surprised. They both have stunning green eyes, too-"

BOOM

Gilberta snapped back from the wall.

The battle had begun.

**Ok so in this story I don't even have it planned out. I just go with it so at times I don't even know what to write...**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Thank you Faye-chan and Black wolf White wolf77 for reviewing! You guys are so nice. :)**

**This is only my 2nd Fanfic soooo...**

**Blargh. This is going to turn out to be a weird story... Oh and I just called Alfred his last name cuz I felt like it. Gotta go with my guts!**

**And I don't even think this is, like, in the 1600's anymore. Just some AU were everything is old fashioned.**


	4. Attacking

_BOOM_

A few prisoners screamed. A loud blast was heard on the upper deck as was cussing and the shrieking of orders.

"Stupid French! Fire!" They heard the Captain command.

_BOOM_

"Looks like the fun is starting!" Gilberta clapped her hands. Matthew looked at her quizzically. A few of the freed prisoners considered the objects they had for things they could use as weapons if the battle came to them. Lee looked like he could have cared less.

"Hey, this looks like a great time to bust out," Amy commented. "Everyone is confused. The French are so convenient that way." She picked up a plank of wood and smacked it in her hand.

Matthew and Gilberta said "That's not very lady-like." and "I'm starting to like you, kid." at the same time. Amy shrugged and looked out a peep hole.

"Well, everyone thinks I'm a guy in these clothes anyways. Whoa, it looks like they have managed to land on each other's ships. Hey, I can see Captain Kirkland from here!"

She laughed and pointed through the tiny space at the red coat slicing through his enemies. "He's pretty tough."

"Well, I want to get the hell out of here while I can so I say we find some more people to help with this mutiny. Amy, you should get Lee or whatever his name was to open the door for us. Don't hesitate to knock him out if you have to," Gilberta said and stood up.

"Ok that shouldn't be hard." Amy walked over to the door. "Hey, Lee, um, can you open the door?" Lee looked at her. He looked up at the door. Then he looked back at Amy.

"Open it yourself," he muttered and stepped aside.

"Oh, ok, thanks." Amy pushed at the door and stepped out into the gunpowder and sword filled air. By this time, almost all the slaves were untied and once they realized the doors were open, they ran out with their weapons to join the skirmish.

"Capt'n! The slaves-GAH!" an English pirate was knocked out onto the deck, followed by many more, who were distracted by fighting the French and did not see that board a wood coming at them.

Amy was swinging her plank like a baseball bat (did they even have those?) and Gilberta had snatched a sword from a French pirate and fighting alongside a few prisoners. Matthew was fighting just as fiercely with a dagger he had found strewn on the floor.

"Hey Matthew and Gilberta, get a few people to hide so we can surprise the captain once he comes back from the French ship." Amy dove behind a barrel of gunpowder. Matthew and Gilberta nodded and hid behind tall stacks of crates. A few other people followed them.

"Hum... La…" Amy hummed to herself while they waited. 5 minutes… 10 minutes… 15 minutes… 20 minutes… Finally, the battle calmed down.

"Here, Lee. Take her to an extra room." Captain Arthur tossed a bound up white haired girl to Lee. "She was captured by the French and doesn't like them one bit." He laughed. "No one does. She claims she's a princess." He looked at the open door to the bottom deck. "Hey aren't you supposed to guard them?"

Lee nodded while struggling with the girl. "They behaved well, so I sensed there was no need to guard them. I'm pretty sure they are all there. You can count them if you want." Lee lied through his teeth and he knew it.

Kirkland waved his hand. "Whatever." The captain walked over to the stacks of boxes and barrels. Amy took this opportunity and slipped two muskets from his red coat. Pickpocketing came in handy.

Lee noticed Amy slipping the weapons but did not show any emotion.

"I took the piece of the map anyways," Captain Arthur announced to the rest of the crew. "I also took the moon pendant." He held up a silver moon shape with a blue crystal in the center and Gilberta gasped loudly.

The captain swung around and noticed Gilberta. A few other pirates lunged at the other hiding escapees.

"Get them!"

Amy jumped out of her hiding place and pounced on Arthur.

"I said I demanded to be freed!" she yelled in his ear. Captain Arthur tried to swing her off.

"Get the bloody hell off me!" he shouted angrily. "Stupid little boy!" He threw her off and she crash landed into the crates. Amy recovered and stood up quickly. She pointed her two muskets at Arthur's head.

"Don't move." She told him. Arthur reached for his sword.

"What! Where the bloody hell…?"

Matthew stood behind him, holding the captain's sword to the back of his neck, Gilberta besides him, holding her own stolen sword and dagger.

"We won't hesitate to kill, you," Gilberta growled. Captain Arthur stared at the odd trio for a few seconds, two blondes and a famous lady thief, and then started to laugh. His confused crew laughed along with him, still holding the rest of the slaves who had also attacked.

"Ok, kids." Captain Arthur snapped his fingers and his pirate crew pointed their respective weapons at Amy, Matthew, and Gilberta. "I've caught interest in you. No you can't leave and I don't think you'll be able to kill all my friends here." He gestured at the gruff looking English pirates. "How about we make a deal? Why don't you become part of the crew and help us search for Alice's treasure? Don't worry, you can trust me."

Amy looked at her brother and Gilberta. Matthew looked defeated and Gilberta shrugged.

The little boy, Peter, popped up from behind a pirate.

"You can trust Captain! He's the Invisible British Gentleman. He never goes back on his word!" Amy nodded. It was better than being a slave.

"Alright, we accept your offer." Gilberta crossed her arms. "On one condition."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Captain Arthur smiled.

"You cannot hurt or abuse the slaves you capture in any way!"

Arthur shook her hand. "Done."

**Yep! Lee seems to be one of those main background characters. Do you guys want me to write a short side story about him? I considered one but it eventually grew into a full-fledged idea so...**

**If you guess who the girl is by the next chapter, you get one of Arthur's muskets! And review please!**

**I fail at action scenes. hahahaha derp.**


	5. Eating

Amy lay in her new hammock, wondering how she had gotten dragged into this. Her brother, Matthew, was lying in a hammock next to hers and Gilberta was sleeping on a beam in the ceiling. She said she was used to sleeping in trees. They were surrounded by noisy pirates. She remembered the meal she had (She ate a lot to Captain Arthur's surprise).

*Flash Back*

Amy sat at the old rickety table, her two small plates filled high with food. Gilberta sat at the end and at the other end was Arthur. To her left was Matthew and her right was a little boy. His name was… Peter?

"What are you doing on a dangerous pirate ship?" she asked him.

"Oh ya! I didn't explain that." He swallowed a chunk of meat. "Well, ya see, I'm Captain's brother!"

"What? Really?" Amy gasped.

"Yep! Ya see, we weren't always pirates! We had a nice family and a lot of brothers and a good life! But then, all our brothers disappeared and our parents died and…" Peter's face grew sad. "Well, that's what Artie said." Amy almost snorted out her mashed-up food.

"Artie?"

"Ya, that's what I like to call him. He hates that," Peter laughed and chowed down on his piece of hard bread. Amy looked at Captain 'Artie'.

The Captain was whispering something into Lee's ear. Lee nodded and walked out of the room. Captain Arthur then tapped his glass hard to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, but I would like to introduce our new members to this ship." He gestured to Gilberta, Matthew, and Amy. They had introduced themselves to the Captain earlier. "This is the infamous thief, Gilberta, and her buddies, Matthew and Alfred."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at the introduction and Amy's name. Amy wanted to keep them believing that she was a guy so she had made up a random name on the spot.

"And this is-"

Lee walked in with the girl the Captain was carrying from earlier, who looked very frightened and was clutching on to Lee's oversized sleeves. She was wearing a white dress with a bow under her neck and was holding an odd looking black and white bird, which made a deep squawking sound.

"This lady, captured from the French, is 'Princess' Eileen," Arthur introduced. Some of the crew eyed her curiously.

"H-hello…" she whispered shyly.

"She will sing for us! How would you like that?" the Captain asked the crew. They cheered and urged the fragile girl to sing. Eileen blushed under pressure and started a melody.

She sang a short, sweet song that kept everyone under a trance. When she was finished, the pirates cheered for more, but she hid behind Lee, who had a very rock-like expression. The black/white bird thing squawked and pecked Lee in the foot with its huge beak.

"M-may I go back to my room now?" Eileen asked bravely. Captain Arthur nodded and waved at the crew.

"Ah, Lee will be in charge of you," Arthur said. "If you need anything, just ask him." Some of the pirates looked envious but Lee finally betrayed some emotion and did not look very comfortable. Captain Arthur told him to return Eileen to her room.

"As you may already know, we took the piece of map that French had now we have the green pendant that I had originally, and the blue pendant from that failure we call a pirate, Francis," Captain Arthur explained and held up a blue moon and a green star. Gilberta looked at them with surprise.

"We continue after those Spaniards for the sun and we still need the missing map pieces. We currently have three out of five. I don't know if the Spaniards have the missing two," he paused. "Because there are other pirates out for Alice's gold."

The crew murmured among themselves and continued to finish their meal. After everyone had finished, the Captain excused everyone.

"Alright you may get back to work."

One of the friendlier pirates, Cody, had showed them where they could sleep. Amy lay down on her hammock and watched Gilberta swing herself into one of the ceilings beams. Soon, the cabin was filled with noisy snoring and kept Amy awake. She decided to think about the crazy things that had happened today…

**This was random! Ok so nobody guessed who the girl was right. Nobody gets musket. The closest was my sister! but it's FEM Ice not just normal Ice so you know get prize anyways...**

**actually only two people attempted a guess. Black wolf White wolf77 and Long-Vuong- chan :)**

**Thank you readers for reading this failure of a story. This is getting a bit more serious than I thought it would...**

**I actually did not know Ice would end up in this story. I was going to make the crew of Arthur's ship, like his colonies/children or something... So that explains the random Lee and random Cody. Australia random is random...**

**Stine-chan out!**


	6. Resting

Amy awoke to Matthew shaking her and dumping salty, cold water on her.

"Wake up Am- Alfred!" Matthew's voice was so far away…

"Five more minutes, Francine… Tell Mattie to make pancakes…" she said groggily. She didn't feel like waking up, which earned her another splash of ocean water.

"I'm awake Francine, sheesh!" She sat up in her hammock and found Matthew laughing at her sopping wet figure, along with Gilberta, Peter, and Cody. "What in the world, Matthew? That was cold and heartless! And now I'm all wet!"

"..Oops…" Matthew said. Amy's hair flopped down and her thin, wet clothes revealed her true gender.

"You're a girl?" Cody proclaimed. "Ah… If someone was going to be the girl, I thought it would have been Matthew."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry. You look like a guy to me," Gilberta winked at Matthew.

"What's wrong with me being a girl?" Amy asked, keeping her pride.

"I'm not sure if piracy is girl friendly and usually not allowed on the ship, plus the Captain's not very good with girls," Cody answered and Peter bobbed his head along.

"Huh? He's fine with me and that Princess Eileen. Why wouldn't he be fine with Amy?" Gilberta asked. Cody and Peter thought for a while.

"Maybe cuz she's blond?" Peter suggested. Gilberta laughed.

"You guys don't make any sense. Anyways, we are supposed to be on deck now, so see ya!" Gilberta left.

Matthew tossed Amy a dry shirt, rag, and a few pieces of hardtack.

"Better get ready. There's you're breakfast by the way." Matthew followed Gilberta up onto the top deck. Amy stuck her tongue out at him.

"See you on deck, um, Alfred!" Peter said.

"Oh, my name is Amy, but you're going to have to keep calling me Alfred for the sake of this journey."

"Ok then, Amy. See you!" Peter and Cody went to the upper deck. Amy went and changed behind some crates and boxes and when she was done, she stuck some hardtack into her mouth, grimacing, and ran out into the sunny air.

"Lad's finally awake?" Amy was greeted by Captain Arthur, who seemed to be in a much better mood, and also realized she was pretty short compared to him and his crew, being a girl of course. He was a little taller than Matthew and probably thought that Amy was a kid still.

"Uh, yes… sir… Captain?" Amy said in an attempted deeper voice wondering what she was supposed to call Captain Arthur. Definitely not Artie, like Peter. That would be a trip off the plank!

"Captain's fine!" Captain Arthur laughed loudly. "Now you do know how to work right? And fight, too?" Amy nodded.

"Yeah I do, Captain."

"There's a good lad." He grinned and tousled her hair. "I want you to, I don't know… polish the weapons with Peter, Wyburn, and whoever else. When you're done, you can help repair the sails, scrub the deck, or help prepare food for dinner."

Arthur listed the things Gilberta and Matthew could do and the other things she could do. Yep, he was definitely in a much better mood. Amy wondered if he was bipolar of something.

Amy didn't really pay much attention to what he was saying, but stared at Captain Arthur. He was wearing a white linen shirt, a deep red, blue, and gold long coat, a wide belt across the chest that held daggers and muskets, and another belt across his waist.

He was without his leather tri-corner hat he was wearing yesterday and she realized that his eyebrows were really big and darker than his sandy blonde hair. Otherwise, he was quite handsome. Strung around his neck were the two pendants: the blue moon and green star.

"Well, what are you staring at?" Captain Arthur interrupted her thoughts. "Off you go now."

"Ok, Captain!" Amy ran off and easily found Peter sitting with a few boys, cleaning out the canons and polishing muskets, pistols, cutlasses, daggers, and axes.

"Hello Peter!" she greeted happily. This pirate ship seemed to be really cheerful. "Arthur is cheerful today. Is he always like that?"

"Well, considering we weren't born pirates and English gentlemen, we don't treat the crew roughly so it's a pretty happy ship," Peter responded. "Artie just gets serious when we fight or if he sees someone he hates, which is usually when we're about to fight."

"Er, makes sense… I think."

"Anyways, these are my friends, Wyburn," he pointed to a boy with light brown hair and thick eyebrows wearing a red scarf around his neck.

"Raivis," a boy with curly tan hair and wearing a red jacket waved. Amy waved back.

"…and Ladon and yes that is an actual name," Peter gestured to a boy with orange (red?) hair, wearing a white and blue jacket and had a green streak across his cheek crossed his arms and grinned smugly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alfred, yeah…" Amy told them her boy name. "I'm short but I'm actually 17."

"For a 17 year old, you are really, really, really short!" Ladon laughed. Amy was only about a foot and a half taller than Ladon, who seemed to be the tallest out of them.

"Don't pay attention to him," Wyburn sighed. "He's an idiot." He went back to using a rag to scrub out the canon next to him.

"Get back to work, Ladon." Raivis looked at his shiny cutlass, in satisfaction. "I'm not missing my turn for break because of a mess you started." Ladon pouted and stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever, you Russian." Ladon retorted. "At least I'm not afraid of the cold!" Raivis started to tremble.

"I-I'm not r-Russian!" he stuttered. Amy looked on, confused. Was it always like this?

"What are you talking about?" she asked. The boys looked at her.

"When some huge northern ship of some sort attacked us and the Spaniards while we were fighting each other, Captain managed to fend them off and escape! He even captured Raivis!" Peter explained bouncily.

"So Raivis is from another ship." Amy tried to process this but she's not the smartest person in the world.

"Ok, it's like this." Wyburn tried to explain now. "Most of our crew is from raids on other ships, or slaves that managed to gain Captain's favor. Like Lee is from an Asian merchant ship we happened to cross paths with. Also, Ladon is from somewhere up north, like around Scandinavia. From an explorers traveling ship something or other." Ding!

"That makes more sense. Thanks Wyburn!" Amy said happily.

"How about getting back to work now?" Peter suggested.

"Sure thing!" Peter showed Amy what to do and eventually she got the hang of it. Peter, Wyburn, Ladon, Raivis, and Amy finished cleaning and polishing by sun high.

"I say we take our break now and repair the sails after," Peter told them. "After that storm last week, we've had a lot of work to do."

"Well, at least it's not our week to scrub the deck!" Ladon yelled obnoxiously. "Sails are much easier."

Wyburn rolled his eyes. "We had to teach you how to sew smart one."

"Whatever…" Ladon headed to his hammock, where he gnawed on a piece of hardtack. Wyburn and Raivis did similar things while Peter went to the kitchen and grabbed some jerky and handed it out to them.

"So after our break, we fix the sails?" Amy asked, trying to get with the schedule. "How come today is so calm compared to yesterday?"

"It's not like we fight every day. This is a big ocean so it's actually pretty hard to run into somebody you know is your enemy," Raivis said.

"Makes sense." Amy flopped down into her hammock. "Hey, wake me up when our break is over." She started to snore softly…

**Hello! Sorry for the random boring chapter. It was long, too... Um... I jusst couldn't quite motivate myself to write anything. Not even my almost original awesome bloody story. Blargh. This is getting more popular than my first story so I'm happy i guess. I'm starting the eighth grade tomorrow so I probably will update a lot slower... poo you school...**

**Thank you people who follow my story. That makes me happy.**

**Review please! If you review, I might make you a part of the crew (england's or spain's)! Of course you'd have to describe yourself. And I'm not promising anything, but it might be fun to write some of you guys. And if I approve of you being in this story than you can PM me details about how you want to look or what ship you wanna be on or you could be that random pedestrian...**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**See ya!**


	7. Isra, Sailing the Blue

"Wake up! Wake up! Isra's here!" Peter Wyburn shook Amy awake, knocking her out of her hammock.

"Why can't I ever sleep peacefully?!" Amy stood up and stretched. "Er… Who's Isra?"

"She sells us our supplies!" Ladon informed her haughtily. "We can't go and buy them like gentlemen with our reputation you know. Her dad was a pirate so she's fine with us."

"I hope she brought us candy," Raivis said.

"She brings us different things each time, but she says they come from the corners of the world." Peter, Wyburn, Ladon, Raivis, and Amy made their way to the side of the ship. "The stuff is pretty exotic."

Amy watched as a small boat was strung with ropes and lifted out of the water. It was set down with a loud thud and a young woman jumped out the side.

She had very long dark hair and as she stepped out of the way, she tied it up into a pony tail. Her brown eyes had a cheerful, confident glint as she stared at the crew who questioned her about what she had and how her travels had been.

"Hey, Artie!" she called at the Captain.

"Don't call me that!" Captain Arthur smiled angrily. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"61," Isra replied.

"What? Well, anyways, what have you brought us on this fine day?" Arthur asked and looked on as his crew surrounded her boat filled with goods.

"I have some weapons from Asia," she reached over the side into her boat and pulled out a sword and sharp star-like objects.

"Some sweets," she held colorful treats from around the world as Peter and his friends cheered.

"Magic of course," she grabbed a large chest and opened it. It was filled with odd vials in various colors. It seemed to glow and sparkle in the sunlight and Arthur stared at it nodding his head. Isra closed it. "And some other stuff. You can check the boat for more interesting things, too, I guess."

Amy, Peter, and the rest of his friends, ran to the side and gave her some money for a bag of candy. Amy spotted Gilberta swinging a sword at Matthew, laughing, while Matthew looked cheerful but backed away slowly.

"Good, good, Isra, you didn't run into anybody on the way have you?" Arthur reached into his coat and pulled out a sack filled with coins, which he gave to her.

"Well, this large ship kept tailing me. I wasn't sure if it was pirates though, because I was taking a common trading route." Isra clumsily took the coins as payment for the magic chest and rummaged with it until she eventually stuffed in her bag.

Arthur snorted. "You probably couldn't tell if it was a pirate ship because you were daydreaming again!"

"Humph, it could have been a ghost ship! Also, I found out- Oh, who is this little lady?" Isra came over and looked at Eileen, who was sitting elegantly sitting on a box, sewing a piece of the sail. "What are you doing on a pirate ship?" Isra stared accusingly at Arthur.

"Hey, I helped her escape the perverts of the sea! I did not kidnap her." Arthur raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Well, I want to know the whole story." Isra fumbled with her necklace that seemed to keep getting in the way and patted Eileen on the head. Eileen blushed and scowled at the same time.

"Well, my brother's friend went out on an exploration, so my brother got really tense and eventually I got in a fight with him so I ran to find my puffin friend," she pointed to the black and white bird, who Isra had noticed and glomped.

"And while I was near the ocean, a ship pulls up and carries me and Mr. Puffin away. That's pretty much it…"

"MR. PUFFIN IS KAWAII!" Isra cuddled the poor bird.

"Uh… What? Never mind," Captain Arthur rubbed his head then looked at Isra. "How long are you stopping?"

"Just for an hour or so, I really need to do something," Isra said, a bit distracted, and swirled her necklace around.

"Oh, that's fine." Captain Arthur replied and retreated to his room to mess with magic. Eileen went back to sewing, a little mad, and Isra went back to selling things.

[Three hours later]

Isra and her boat floated in the vast, rocking water. She smoothed her hair back constantly and played with the heart shaped necklace.

She looked at a small portrait of her parents in the cabin of the boat.

In the picture was herself when she was a baby and a beautiful Asian woman standing next to a very tall, handsome, dusty-haired man.

"Who knew I'd be in the pirate business like you Papa. Though I'll never be as famous as the great Captain Ivan Braginski," she muttered to herself.

"I never really knew you of course, but mother said you were kinda scary." Isra thought for a moment but her mind ended up on a totally different topic.

CRASH

Something heavy made a loud crushing sound on her boat. Isra stumbled at the unevenness of her now tipping water transport.

"What the-?" her feet touched water.

CRASH

As she made her way to the outside, a large object swished by her and cracked a hole into the side of her wooden craft.

Her ship was sinking fast. And she couldn't even swim. A large vessel sailed by her, people peering over the side.

Eventually, she went under. She heard loud splashes, yelling, and felt someone grab her and lifted her out of the water.

Isra could not move and felt uncomfortable in the wet clothing. Someone, it looked like Captain Arthur's new recruit a bit except he seemed to be a male, laughed to his companion.

"Looks like a rumor brought us a little Birdie!"

**This is for Saysaeri's OC Isra! She will appear randomly throughout the story but will have a fairly main role.**

**Remember, you can be one with the crew, too! ^J^**

**I don't own Hetalia or Isra.**

**Blargh. I will get to fighting ok ok**

**heheheheheheehehehehehehe... IDK anymore...**

**I started school and it makes me sad...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE JUST REVIEW! derp.**


	8. Fighting

"ATTACK!" The Spanish ship beside them yelled. Amy rushed to starboard, to see what was going on.

"Those Spaniards!" Captain Arthur shouted his battle cry as the English pirates leapt into action.

"We'll see who's the best now Arthur!" a young, dark brown-haired Spanish man yelled from the Spanish conquistador-pirate-like ship. He wore something similar to Captain Arthur but held a giant ax.

Surprisingly, a woman stood next to him. She had an odd curl sticking straight out of her head and what seemed to be a permanent scowl.

"We'll see about that Captain Antonio… Full speed ahead!" Captain Arthur commanded.

The two ships sailed closer and closer together until each of the crews flung ropes and planks across to each other. They charged and clashed weapons.

Amy was holding her own against a fairly short, wavy-blond hair man, who seemed to be smiling happily the whole time. The man and Amy where equal in strength and their cutlasses where identical. Amy shoved him down and flung his cutlass from his hand. Startled, he ran back across the planks.

Amy took her free chance to look at the battle around her. Matthew and Cody where tag-teaming a man with another odd curl and a man with a ragged scarf and spiky hair while Gilberta was using both a musket and a cutlass to fight the lady with the odd curl.

Captain Arthur and Captain Antonio were definitely fighting it all out. Arthur had double muskets in his hands and his cutlass and dagger were stored on his belt. Antonio swung around his menacing ax with expert handling.

Antonio deflected all of Arthur's shots with his ax, so as soon as Arthur ran out of ammo, he pulled out his cutlass, which was tiny in comparison.

"I'm getting Alice's treasure today!" Antonio yelled gleefully over the canon fire and swung around his ax playfully. Arthur scowled and lunged with his cutlass. The rash movement caught Antonio by surprise so Arthur sliced at Antonio's arm.

"Hey!" Antonio attempted to dodge, but still managed to get a deep cut in the arm. The blood ran down his white shirt. "I'll get you for that…" He grimaced and dropped his ax.

"Where are the map pieces?" Arthur placed his weapon on Antonio's neck. Antonio swore under his breath and Arthur pushed the sword harder. "Where are they?"

"Fine, a friend has them…" Antonio glanced around until he spotted the lady with the odd curl who was fighting Gilberta. "Lovina!"

She whipped her head around and gasped. "Dammit, Boss! What the hell have you gotten yourself into?!" Antonio smiled cheerfully.

"Just wanted to make sure my tomato's okay!" You could see the vein popping out of Arthur's head. And Lovina's head, too.

"Pay attention you Spaniard!" he swung his cutlass at Antonio's face, which left a slowly bleeding cut. "So Lovina has them?"

"Nope!" Antonio muttered. "Gil does." Captain Arthur gritted his teeth. The Bad Pirate Trio, all in one week!

"Those Prussians!" Arthur kicked the other captain's stomach as Lovina ran over. He then stomped to his cabin as Lovina, Antonio, and a few random onlookers, watched curiously and confused…ly…and reached into his magic chest.

He pulled out the largest jar filled with glowing green things, a teleporting spell, took out his big, thick book of stuff, and started to chant in front of both of the fighting pirate crews.

"_Aissurp ot werc dna pihs ym tropelet ot tnaw I cigam lacigam_!" (FAIL)

The green things inside the jar exploded and the sky around Captain Arthur's ship turned an odd shade of navy blue.

Amy, Matthew, Gilberta, and the rest of Arthur's crew stared in awe. The Spanish pirates seemed to freeze and pixilate and a few of the English pirates were left in a confused battle stance against nobody.

After a few seconds, the sky cleared up and the green glow disappeared. But instead of the conquistador ship next to them, they could see a different black and white ship in the distance. Anyone who was fighting on the Spanish ship had magically appeared on the deck. The skirmish against the conquistadors only lasted a few minutes and the sudden change in location made things a bit disorderly.

"What in all the countries just happened?!" Gilberta waved her sword madly around while Matthew tried to calm her down.

"That was beautiful," Amy breathed and in the corner of her eye, she saw Eileen stand up from under the sails. The few people she did recognize seemed fine and she noticed Peter and Ladon run up to the Captain and started to bother him about what had happened.

From afar, all Amy could see was Arthur shaking his head at the boys and then taking out another jar from the magic-filled chest. A teal one filled with fine powder. He took a piece of paper, drew a symbol on it, poured some powder on it, and blew it into the wind.

Captain Arthur then spoke and everyone on the ship could hear him.

"Prepare to raid the Prussian ship! Don't underestimate them. They have the maps to Alice's Treasure!" he bellowed as the crew cheered. Amy stood where she was, confused from the magic. Shaking her head to clear the muddles mess in her brain, she grabbed a cutlass and tried to estimate the distance from the English ship to the other one.

"Hey, Ammm… Allllfred…!" Matthew called to her, Gilberta running behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, bro," Amy reassured her brother. "I just hope we can survive the next battle."

**[**At Prussia's Awesome Ship in the totally un-awesome dungeon or something**]**

Isra woke up in a dark, cold, cell. Her hands and feet where bound to shackles that were chained to the prison bars in front of her. The whole room seemed to be rocking.

"Hm? You awake?"

Two figures in on the other side of her cage peered through the bars. The shorter of the two had short, with a few long strands of sandy ginger, hair and the taller one had long, black hair and seemed to be female. Both of them were wearing black.

"Cool. Can we let her out, Vlad?" the female said.

"Don't be stupid Chloe," the ginger bopped her on the head. "How are you feeling? I'm sorry, we didn't realize you couldn't swim…" he directed at Isra.

"Let me out!" Isra demanded weakly.

"You suck! Come on Stine chaaan! I've always wanted to kick down a prison door!" the person named Chloe looked at me.

"Who are you talking to?" the guy named Vlad asked.

"…"

"Never mind."

Isra watched the odd exchange for a few minutes. She suddenly felt nervous and grabbed the gold heart on her-

"-Where is my necklace?!" Isra yelled at the two. They looked at each other, then back at her and shrugged.

"It must have been important for Capt'n Gil to take it," Chloe said. "You're name is Isra right?"

Isra nodded angrily. That was her mother's necklace that they had taken! Her papa gave it to her!

"So, you're related to Pirate Braginski, right?" Vlad asked.

Isra nodded again and banged slightly on the bars.

"Well, from what I heard, that heart is one of the keys to Alice's Treasure."

**Like I said earlier: Action scenes=fail**

**Chloe is my friend pangaeascales.**

**Vlad is obviously Romania**

**Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrgh. I hate school, and I've been banned from computer use over the weekdays unless it's school work. the problems with being 13...**

**My sis (Long-Vuong) wants to be in the story. Does anyone else?**

**This is getting more serious than I though it would.**

**Lookie! I made a failed cover. It took so long to make though. I'd draw it with people and stuff but i dunno how to get it on my laptop**

**Stine chan, out!**


	9. Waiting

[Still in the un-awesome dungeon something-or-other]

"No way, it is most certainly not! Are you lying?" Isra shouted.

"Hey is that the thanks I get from diving in and saving you from drowning? Like I said: We didn't know you couldn't swim," Vlad grinned at her with sharp canines.

"You're the one that saved me? Wait, answer my question!" Isra glowered at the young man.

"Well, that's what I heard anyway. Your heart pendant or charm or whatever is the missing key and is totally unheard of which is why nobody's gotten Alice's Treasure yet," Vlad whispered to her. "We technically aren't even supposed to talk to you."

"Dammit I want to know what happens next in the story! I'll just have to go with reviewing!" Chloe pouted and started banging on a small, shiny, rectangular shaped object that lit up on one side and had an apple shape on the other. Vlad and Isra looked at her and instantly thought black magic.

"Well, I guess Capt'n didn't really have to imprison you if he just needed your necklace," Vlad said. Chloe whipped her head around.

"Are we doing a prison break?" Vlad shrugged uncertainly so Chloe looked up at me. "Are we doing a prison break?" I appear out of thin air.

"Why don't you read more and find out?! Now stop talking to me or the characters will get confused!" I disappear with a satisfactory POOF.

"What in the…!" Isra leaned forward and grabbed Vlad, who was closest, by the collar. "…freaking world is wrong with this messed up place?!"

Vlad smirked and his oddly pointed teeth glinted. "Whoa, girly."

"Don't call me a girly!" Isra reached into the enchanted pockets of her shirt and pulled out a weapon from one of her many trips around the world: a long, elaborate blade.

Vlad raised an eyebrow and Chloe clapped with glee, waved her hands around weirdly, and laughed darkly which made Isra hesitate for a second.

"Get me out of here or I'll skin you!" Isra glared at Vlad and pointed her sword to his throat.

"Say, what if we did go along with your plan, Pretty?" he touched her long black hair.

"Don't call me that either and don't touch my hair." She yanked her hair away. "Just let me go." Isra's voice was practically commanding them. She felt tense and incomplete without her mother's beloved necklace. She felt like her papa when he was mad.

Vlad thought for a moment and grinned at her charmingly.

"Hey, Chloe," he said, still staring at Isra. "I think you're getting your prison break."

[The Alice (Which is Arthur's ship if you forgot) a little bit later than what you just read]

"So until we catch up with them, we basically sit and relax," Ladon said smugly.

"Shouldn't we help make the boat go faster or something?" Amy asked.

"Well, there's practically nothing we can do without getting in the way," Peter said. "As I said: we'd get in the way."

"-But!" Raivis mumbled.

"Raivis is right. We could help that princess lady sew the sails or something. Not relax, Ladon." Wyburn declared and whomped him on the back with his large broom.

"Are you folks alright?" Captain Arthur walked over and patted Peter on the head. "That was a bit crazier than usual."

"Yeah, yeah, Artie!" Peter chirped. Arthur looked at Amy with his sharp, green eyes.

"How about you, Alfred?" Peter sniggered at Amy's fake boy name but Arthur's glare silenced him.

"Yeah, I'm good." Amy blushed a bit which made Peter laugh some more. Wyburn smacked him in the head.

"Can we make this thing speed up?" Peter asked. "We need those treasure maps fast, right?"

"Bloody hell, I guess I could whip up some magic or something," Captain Arthur furrowed his over-sized brows.

"Can we fight Captain Gil, too?!" Ladon yelled enthusiastically.

"No."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" They small group said in unison.

"Gilbert's crew is a bunch of rowdy, crazy, men and women. They are even crazier than Antonio. I'm not even sure I can call them pirates…" Arthur shook his head disapprovingly and walked back to the prow muttering something about the 'Bad Touch Trio' and 'letting women fight on a ship'.

They watched his back for a few seconds, disappointed at the coming battle they will not take part in.

"Come on." Wyburn and Raivis managed to pull Peter, Ladon, and Amy to the sails and they got to work with helping Eileen with sewing.

"Hello…" Eileen said quietly. Lee was sitting awkwardly next to her, polishing his exotic weapons as her puffin-or-whatever-you-call-it squawked a string of random letters…

'LUKASBERWALDMATHIASTINOLUKAS MATHIASDEADMATHIASTREASURELU KASMATHIAS' (idk)

Raivis started to tremble and plugged his ears.

"Sorry." Eileen shoved the bird a bit with her foot.

'ALICE'STREASUREALICE'STREASUREHEFOUNDITSQUAWKAREN 'TISMARTALICE'STREASURE' (wth)

"Like, shut up little bird." Lee rolled his eyes at it. It glared at him and hopped into Eileen's lap but at least it shut its beak.

"On to the point, do you need any help with the sail?" Wyburn asked.

"We can definitely help a weakling like you!" Ladon did a hero pose thing. "I'm totally gonna save the day!"

"Hey, I'm the hero!" Amy yelped at Ladon and they began a wrestle and ended up getting hopelessly tangled in the sail.

"Um, don't get the sail messed up," Eileen said and pulled on the sail. At the exact same time, Amy and Ladon fell out, an unbelievably huge gust of wind blew the ship forward at crazy warp speed , snapping the sail tight, and suddenly stopping it about ten feet away from Captain Gilbert's ship: The Madeline. (Fail name… I don't even…)

"Like, whoa…

After a few long minutes, an Asian lady on the other side noticed them and stared at them in what seemed to be amusement, shouted something like "Stupid Stine chan, I'm busy! Not the time!" and "The Alice caught up to us already Capt'n!"

A handful of pirates, both men and women, ran over to the stern of The Madeline and peered at The Alice's crew getting ready for battle, with mild curiosity. To Amy, all of them seemed to be regal, handsome, or beautiful. None of them looked dirty or drunken. Gilbert took only the best of the best, of course.

"Tsk, what a bunch of lazy bums!" Captain Arthur scolded Captain Gilbert's laid back crew. "Just attack them already. We need those maps pieces."

More than half of Arthur's squad shrugged and sluggishly swung onto the opponent's ship. With this, Captain Gilbert's crew sprang into action and took out some very scary looking weapons.

A tall man, who looked oddly enough like Gilberta, strutted out from one of the poles holding up the mizzenmast. He checked his reflection in his sword and swished his navy blue coat around. Captain Gilbert glared down at them with his fearsome blood-red eyes.

"Why, if it isn't the un-awesome Captain Arthur?" He sneered and tossed back his white hair.

"Stuff it Gilbert." Arthur growled. "Hand over the map and we won't hurt you and your pretty little crew."

"Hmmm… What map?" Captain Gilbert said sarcastically. "All I have is this worn out piece of paper…" He took out a worn map made out of about six pieces glued together. His rashness caused a stately looking man with a mole, glasses, and an interestingly displaced string of hair on Captain Gilbert's ship to scowl and say something.

"What was that Roderich? Don't tell 'em stuff?" Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. "Kesese! To add to your discomfort, why don't we tell 'em about the Braginski girl?!"

Glasses guy face-palmed.

**I really don't know... I'm very sorry this failure of a chapter took so long... blargh that.**

**Everytime I type 'Gilbert' I type 'Gilberta' now. I also tend to type 'Canda' way to often.**

**Yep Chloe is one crazy otaku. I was gonna put more random stuff in my author's note but I always forget once I write it...**

**Do I need to put a character guide? The characters might need some labeling or something. Sorry for such OOC characters...**


	10. And the Magic Begins

"Look! Vlad! Vlad! Look! It's Captain Arthur!" Chloe squealed. "FANGASMS."

"What are you talking about?" Vlad cautiously helped Isra outside. "I'll seriously never get you."

_**[A little before, when they were still on the prison level of the ship]**_

Vlad backed away at the still glaring Isra and grabbed the keys on a hook. Then, he unlocked the jail cell and let Isra out.

"Wait! That's no prison break!" Chloe whined. "Where's the breaking of the prison, the excitement, the drama?" She posed dramatically.

"No need for that. That would be a complete waste of time," Isra snorted. "Why are you guys letting me free anyways?"

"Cuz we are the heroes! We are the good guys!" Chloe cheered. Vlad nodded.

Isra smiled a bit. "Why are you on this bad guy ship then?" Chloe stopped cheering and put on her confused face and Vlad frowned.

"Good question. I… we don't know." Vlad rubbed his head. "Now that I think about it, I don't remember life NOT on this ship. It's like we've always been here."

"I'm sorry, but that is odd…"

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" A young man with brown hair and an olive green vest ran towards them. "That's the prisoner! Vlad you idiot!"

"Sorry 'Garia!" He smirked and turned to Chloe and Isra. "Go!"

Isra reached into her magic pouch and quickly threw some dust at Vlad's friend, which sparked and started to smoke rainbow colors. Isra grinned to herself and Chloe was admiring the colors loudly.

They ran through the maze of the lower decks and somehow made their way to the top at the stern of the ship. Chloe fell to the floor.

"That was… Ugh…"

"Aren't you hot with all that black clothing?" Isra looked at Vlad's many layers of black.

"Do you think I'm HOT?" Vlad snickered and Chloe giggled.

'This idiot.' Isra mentally face-palmed.

"Ah, a nice breeze…" Chloe stood up and spread her arms. There was no wind and the air was hot and stifling. Isra did not get these people. Suddenly, a shadow blocked the sun and Vlad snatched Isra from where she was and hid her behind coils of rope, barrels of water, and large crates.

A huge gust of wind rushed at then like a split second in a really ginormous tornado. Chloe stood where she was, her arms outstretched and grinning like a crazy otaku who had just spotted their favorite manga character. The wind knocked her backwards and as she fell. A ship, the famous pirate ship The Alice came into view, just a few feet away from them.

"Whoa!" Chloe laughed and yelled a bunch of random things. Soon, the rest of Gilbert's ship's crew were standing near the stern and staring menacingly at Captain Arthur.

_**[Present]**_

"Braginski...?! Hold on, why do have Isra?!" Captain Arthur yelled and waved his gun at Captain Gilbert. "She's no threat to you!" Gilbert sneered and 'kesesese'd'.

"Whatever." Captain Gilbert started to whistle and swung around a gold chain that he almost dropped into the ocean a few times. "When I say go… On your mark… get set… MOE!" Both crews stared at him while he stared at them expectantly. "Alright, alright, GO!"

They rushed at each other. Amy realized that The Madeline's crew was actually really skilled. They were quicker, more agile, stronger, and by the looks of it, smarter than the average pirate.

"Isra, what are you doing here?!" Amy, who had snuck into the battle in the mist of things, said.

Isra had popped up behind a few crates along with a young man dressed in black and probably from Gilbert's crew.

"They kidnapped me of course!" Isra said a bit too cheerfully. She swung her sword at a brunette with orange flowers in her hair. "They just wanted my necklace, I think."

Amy slashed at a mean-looking blond man, who was, at the same time, fighting to defend a small blond girl. "Who's that?" She gestured to the ginger next to Isra.

"Vlad," Isra said simply. "He and Chloe helped me escape."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah she's…" Isra continued to swing her sword around skillfully but looked at the mix of pirates crowding the center of the ship. "Whoa, Vlad, is she supposed to do that?" Vlad and Amy looked at where Isra was pointing and saw Chloe helping Captain Gilbert fight Captain Arthur, with a look of glee on her face.

She was laughing hysterically, slapping her hands to her face, and all three of them were on one of the mast's beam.

"No… I'm not exactly sure anymore." Vlad face-palmed.

"Hey!" Chloe waved at them from the mast but lost her balance and almost fell over. "Arthur is even more kawaii up close!"

"What?" Isra yelled back up. Arthur took a second to quickly glance down and immediately saw Amy.

"Alfred (Her boy name, remember?), get back on the bloody ship!" He yelled at her.

"No!" and with that, Amy dove into the crowd of fighting pirates, where he couldn't spot her.

Boy, Arthur was mad.

"Matthew (Sorry, we forgot about you Canada), Gilberta! Find him!" From below, Matthew and Gilberta, who were fighting back to back, nodded and also ran into the crowd. While he was yelling his head off, Captain Gilbert had somehow managed to climb aboard Arthur's ship (Since they were previously on Gilbert's ship).

"Kesese can't get me now!" He stuck his tongue out and Chloe did the same.

"Why you…!" Arthur cut a few lines of rope on the mast and it swung to his left. While the beam was in motion, he held on to another piece of rope and swung himself to where Gilbert and Chloe were at. They gaped at him in surprise.

Isra and Vlad, worried about Chloe's awful balance, tried the best they could to quickly get on to Arthur's ship.

"Give me the maps you bloody fool!" Captain Arthur yelled at Captain Gilbert and swung his sword but Gilbert somehow managed to dodge and it almost hit Chloe. Chloe fumbled around for a handhold but plunged down from the mast.

"Chloe!" Gilbert yelled in shock.

Isra threw a large handful of magic powder from her bag at the spot Chloe would break her back. The air seemed to turn into a bunch of clouds and Chloe's fall was cushioned as she landed softly on the floor.

"Cool!" Captain Gilbert's worries were forgotten. "That looks awesome! Let me try!" He jumped down and… missed…

"Come back here you fool!" Arthur jumped down elegantly and managed to land at the edge of the awkward fluff. He bounced off and everyone seemed to chase each over all over the ship. Arthur, chasing Gilbert and Chloe while expertly getting ahead of them each time, and Isra and Vlad, just trying to catch up with them really.

(I'm really starting to feel like Amy isn't the hero anymore, sorry I'll try to change that…)

Finally, Gilbert dove into Arthur's private room, 'kesese'ing all the way.

"Get the hell out of there you bloody idiot!" Arthur slashed and stabbed at Gilbert, and either Chloe intercepted the attacks or Gilbert managed to dodge them. Anyhow, after about 5 minutes in there, it was riddled with holes.

"Hey what's this?" Gilbert laughed and flung a box into the air. Yes, the magic chest box. "I bet there's gold in here!" Arthur paled and stepped away from Gilbert, who was this close to through the box out the window and into the ocean.

"Want your gold?" Gilbert teased. "Or maybe Alice's necklaces? Oh, I got it! Why don't we watch you dive in for it!"

"NO-" Too late. The awesomely stupid Gilbert had chucked the oh-so-important chest into the water.

And it bubbled. It practically exploded with magic, shooting stars and bursts of light shot out of the ocean and storm clouds rolled in. The bubbling continued as the salt water changed colors.

Amy stared wide eyed at it.

"Amy! AMY!" Matthew was trying to shake her and Gilberta was waving her hands in front of her face.

"W-what?" Amy's eyes were glazed over.

"TSUNAMI!"

A bigger-than-5 billion blue whales wave was approaching the two battling crews at breakneck speed. Most of the pirates were running around screaming at the top of their lungs but some were silent in fear and some just stood and prayed.

"Arthur! Where's Captain Arthur?!" Amy heard herself yell.

"Oh, so you're worried about him now?!" Matthew held on to her tight. "Worry about yourself!" Gilberta held onto both of them and they all huddled as a heavy rainfall of a mix between all precipitations fell at them.

The wind picked up speed even more and the wave imploded on them. Amy could barely keep her eyes open but she swore she saw clouds and birds and stars and home and her mom and Francine and Arthur, Peter, Wyburn, Cody, Raivis, Ladon, Isra, Eileen, Lee, and all of her new friends. She kept searching and saw her beloved brother and Gilberta and … unicorns?

She felt like she was swimming in the clouds. Or was it Francine's stew? Eh, who cared?

And everything went black.

**Well, sorry for the really long waiting time this part took. It just went on and on and finally the story is advancing...**

**Isra is totally awesome and for some reason I have become totally obsessed with the Isra, Vlad, and Chloe Trio. I keep drawing Isra and Vlad together and and occasional Chloe even though I have no idea of what she really looks like. random huh. Besides for some other odd reason, I find them easier to write.**

**I've been working on my new fanfic that's Giripan so I've been being a lazy butt plus SCHOOL.**

**My sister Long Veong or however you spell that wants to be in the story but I don't have the slightest idea on how she can be incorperated. Any suggestions?**


	11. And Amy's Lost

**OMG IMMA SOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDNT WRITE ANYTHING FOR LIKE 3 MONTHS!**

**I HAVEN'T WRTTEN FOR SO LONG THAT I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT THE STORY PLOT WAS GONNA BE.**

**IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKS FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT**

**I HAD TO THINK UP A NEW STORY PLOT.**

**IDK WUTS HAPPENIN'**

Amy woke up to the loud squawking of a nearby bird and the rustling of palm trees.

'Where am I?'

She jolted up and stared at her surroundings. Planks of broken sea-soaked wood lay around her and she was lying in a beach.

"M-Matthew?" Amy glanced around at the beach, which seemed like a hurricane had swept most of it away. "Gilberta? Captain?"

She stood up and kicked her way through the rubble and washed off her sand covered body in the ocean.

"Where are you guys?" Amy sighed. "Where am I?" She kind of felt like crying but everyone knows heroes don't cry.

She saw something glint in the sand a few meters away from her and she picked it up and dusted the sand away.

"Whoa…" It was Captain Arthur's green star necklace. Up close, it was even more beautiful than when she last saw it, when it was on Arthur's neck.

She blushed a bit about remembering Arthur (cuz he's hawt) and slipped the necklace around her neck. She might run into him later and she didn't want to lose it. It seemed too precious.

'Maybe there are more people along the beach,' she thought. She walked along the edge of the water and slowly made her way down the long, narrow beach. Picking among the huge fallen trees, bundles of seaweed, and the wood that probably was from The Alice and The Madeline, she considered her situation.

'If only I could find someone.'

And she did.

"Who are you?"

Amy whipped her head around to pinpoint the voice but it echoed off the debris.

"I said: Who are you?"

A girl no older than her walked out from a stricken palm tree and pointed a sword, a katana, at Amy. She had short, thick, curly black hair and wore a pair of old looking glasses. Her cloak was worn and dark navy and she held a large bag that probably had random items of interest in it.

"Do you live here?" Amy asked. Half of her goal had been completed; she found someone, just someone she didn't know. The girl glared back at her and didn't respond.

'Nice poker face,' Amy thought.

"Were you from the ship?" The girl asked quietly but stern.

"Pardon?"

"This ship?" She kicked the wreckage around them.

"Yeah, I think so." Amy didn't like this girl very much; she was too serious.

"Then come with me." The girl walked away briskly.

"Wait, what? Why?" Amy continued to ask questions as they walked through the forest. The only things that may be useful that she found out was that her name was Courtney, she did live on this island or whatever kind of land they were on, and that Courtney didn't talk a lot; only what was necessary.

"We are here." Courtney stopped at a veil of vines and pulled them away, to reveal a magnificent tree in the middle of a small clearing and a small tree house sitting in it, like a bird's nest.

"Amazing," Amy breathed, and then she jumped back to her questions. "Did you build this? Where are we anyways? Do you live alone? Aren't you lonely…?"

Courtney had already started to climb the rope ladder that led to the tree house and was already almost to the top.

"Wait up!" Amy clambered after her.

When they got to the top, Amy cautiously peered in.

"AMY!" a shout came from inside.

"Gilberta?" Gilberta ran at her, jumping up and down.

"Amy, this is totally not awesome and I can't find anyone!" Gilberta seethed with rage. "It's like the whole ship just poofed!"

"Come in." Courtney walked in the house and gestured for them to follow. Inside, sitting on the floor, were Lee, Eileen, and Mr. Puffin.

"SQUAAAAAAAWK!" Mr. Puffin puffed out, unhappily.

"So, like, you survived…" Lee said calmly while Eileen seemed flustered and was gazing off into space.

"Whoa, did Courtney find you guys, too?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we were more than a bit lost and it was un-awesome!" Gilberta pouted. "I haven't seen Mattie or Captain or any of the crew other than these guys…" she indicated to Lee and Eileen.

"I'm not a 'these guys," Eileen said coldly.

"Come on, princess," Lee waved his hand around. "You know what she meant."

"Do you have the necklace?" Courtney turned to face Amy.

"What? Yes, I do. This one right?" Amy pulled the green star out of her shirt and dangled it in front of her. "How did you know?"

Courtney shrugged. "I just know things. Now let's go to town."

"There's a town?! How come I couldn't find it?! I was walking around for hours just plain lost!" Gilberta started to rant again and was rewarded with a whack in the head from Courtney's bag.

Courtney leapt out of the tree house down to the jungle floor. Lee followed and helped Eileen and her puffin down and Amy and Gilberta trailed them at a slower pace.

"Do you trust her?" Gilberta whispered.

"Whaaaaaaaa?"

"Courtney. Do you trust her?"

"Well she's the only lead we have." Amy pondered a bit. "Do you have any idea what had happened back there…" she gestured towards the sea. "I mean, it was way out of the ordinary."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I miss my brother." Amy sighed. "He's usually always there for me."

"I miss him, too, I guess."

"What?"

"Never mind…"

"We're here," Courtney interrupted and stopped them in front of the mouth of a cave. Actually, you could barely tell what it was because it was so overgrown with weeds and vines.

"This is the town?" Eileen asked cautiously.

"Will this place is cursed so we stay in here. I prefer to live outside though." Courtney dove into the underbrush. Lee shrugged and walked in; dragging Eileen along, Gilberta dashed through, and Amy ran in, last.

The cavern opened up and a dab of skylight shone through the top and dappled the sides. The leftover pirate crew stared at its beauty. Birds flew out of the trees as Courtney walked into the middle of the cave, which was marked with an above-ground circle and a few mysterious symbols.

"It alters time," Courtney said simply.

"Pardon?" Eileen lifted an eyebrow.

"The circle."

"ARGH! YOU ARE JUST AS CONFUSING AS A-" Gilberta started to yell at Courtney but as soon as she opened her mouth, Courtney disappeared with a bluish-green wisp of light from the circle.

"Like, cool. We have this kind of stuff being made in China." Lee jumped in holding Eileen's hand, who had a black glare on her face.

"Really?" Gilberta touched a symbol and she disappeared, too.

"Wait, guys! Don't leave me alone! There might be ghosts…" Amy gulped and counted twelve symbols on the circular. Well, it's not thirteen so jump Amy, jump!

Yep, there you go, onto the tranporteralizer-thingy-doo-dad.

Amy felt a rush of wind as but she couldn't scream (HEROES DON'T SCREAM GEEZ) because the air was knocked out of her as she felt like she was falling from the stern of The Alice.

**THIS IS SUCH A STUPID CHAPTER**

**MY APOLOGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZ ZZZZZEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSZZSEZSE SSE BLUUUUUUUH**


	12. Sorry Sorry Sorry!

**Ok Im not sure this is allowed cuz Im pretty sure it's not but IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING FOR LIKE 4 MONTHS!**

**-I guess since I'm forgetful and FORGOT my storyline I'm putting up a contest i guess for ideas for story plots and stuff!**

**-not sure what the prizes should be...**

**-I've been obsessing over other stuff...**

**-Sorry if you thought this was an actual chapter**

**-Merry Christmas**


	13. Traveling

**and the winner is... SAYSAERI... I have no idea what the prize would be**

**i dont think i spelled your name right**

**oh well**

**so here we go!**

* * *

[Amy and Gilberta, Time Passengers 1st class, Courtney, Time Traveler]

They fell down into a black whole and Amy felt things whistle past her. She heard laughing and crying and just plain talking but she couldn't see straight. Then, an explosion sounded off below her and she landed with a loud splash.

Gasping for breath, Amy pulled her head above the dark waters and felt the pungent air fill her lung. She coughed but swallowed a mouthful of black water instead. Once she felt she was treading water steadily, she lifted her head up and saw a massive ship swinging back and forth on the white-capped waves.

"HEY! GILBERTA! COURNTEY!" Amy swallowed another mouthful of dirty sea water. "HEY!"

A small boat rowed up beside her. Gilberta grinned sharp teeth from under a large blanket and Courtney pulled Amy up onto the boat.

"T-thanks." Amy's teeth chattered. "So, why are we here in this cold, desolate, dark place anyways?"

"We're in town." Courtney pointed across the spraying sea foam and fog and Amy squinted until she could just barely see windows of candlelight.

"Okay one question answered. Where are we gonna pick up Lee and Eileen?"

"We're not." Courtney rowed them closer to the rotting port.

"Excuse me?" Gilberta butted in. "We are leaving them in the sea?"

"No of course not. Lee is on a merchant ship in China with Isra and her mother and Eileen is with her brother and friends somewhere in Scandinavia, in a different time period of course." Courtney tied up the boat and Amy and Gilberta jumped out cautiously.

"Don't even bother explaining magic to me. I'm already very confused," Gilberta sighed and rubbed her forehead. "So, Courtney, what now?"

"To the market."

They wound their way through the streets filled with pick-pockets, robbers, thieves, and beggars and finally managed to get to the market. The air was filled with yelling, blowing wind, pattering rain, and the smell of sickness. It was nauseating.

Amy cringed when she stepped on something she had no idea what it was. Gilberta fumed when she realized that a group of little boys had stolen her pocket change even when Courtney assured her that she wouldn't need it.

"Hey get back here!" a rough voice yelled. A cloaked figure rushed past, inches away from Amy followed by a tan man with dark hair.

"Hey, Courtney, did you see where she went?!" He stopped and asked.

"No I did not. I'm very sorry Sadiq." Courtney bowed.

"Uh, okay, then." Sadiq awkwardly bowed back and continued on his chase.

"Follow him," Courtney muttered under her breath. Amy and Gilberta shrugged at each other and kept an eye on Sadiq as he ran through the crowds of market-goers. After a while of following him with Courtney effortlessly tailing behind them, he stopped in front of a seaside inn. Grumbling, he walked in.

"Uh, Courtney…? Do we-?" Courtney shoved them inside. They could already here Sadiq angrily shouting from inside. The three of them hid behind a curtain and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"-stole it I tell you!" Sadiq's voice was crisp and clear from the curtains.

"Okay and…?" another voice said.

"She has to pay for it of course!" Sadiq shouted at the other man. "Or I could hand her over to the police of maybe even the slave sh-"

The cloaked figure seated on the floor behind the unrecognizable man started crying uncontrollably.

"Look, you made her cry the poor thing." The man patted her on the head.

'Why is this important?' Amy whispered to Gilberta.

'I don't know. Don't ask me; crap I think we missed something'

"-deal. How about that Alfred?" Sadiq sneered.

"… Fine. And that's Jones to you." Alfred threw a coin at Sadiq, who caught it and walked out the inn.

The rest of the patrons at the inn turned their heads back to themselves and a low chatter started.

"I-I'm s-so sorry for that s-sir…" The girl wearing the cloak almost began to cry again. Alfred leaned back in his chair and brought his drink to his lips.

"'Tis alright I suppose… I help people anyways." He smiled and offered her some bread. "What did you steal to make that man so mad anyways?"

"…" The girl held up a dangling gold chain.

"Haven't caught your name yet, miss. Sit here." He pulled up a chair for her.

"My name is Alice," she said in a thick British accent.

"That's that." Courtney suddenly appeared and there was gust of wind. "Basically, she chats with Jones, runs away, gets sold to slave ship, that ship is captured by Jones…" Amy gasped.

"That was THE Alice?" That girl in the cloak?" The wind swirled and groaned and Amy felt herself being lifted off the inn floor.

"Why the heck do we keep TIME TRAVELING?!" Gilberta yelled.

* * *

**Happy new year ya'llsssss**

**that season 5 hetalia trailer made me so happy!**

* * *

**randomness: if you know what pesterchum is then pester me at mutantOtaku or porphurasShoal! cuz im bored**

**my memo is usually HETASTUCK**


	14. The Past

**IM SO SORRY TO MY READERS (WHO HAVE PROBABLY FORGOTTEN THIS STORY) IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY... *SOB***

* * *

"Isra! Come here!" A voice shouted through the thick bamboo forest.

"Mother?" Isra crashed through the thicket with Lee following behind. "Mother, was that you?" Isra and Lee squeezed past the bamboo with ease and reached a garden.

"Isra, my cute panda! There you are, aru~!" A gentle faced woman with a black ponytail smiled kindly and spread out her arms. "Come here~!"

"Mothe-?"

"Mother!" A small girl with buns in her hair came sprinting down the pebbled pathway. "I found a butterfly!" She opened up her cupped hands and a white winged butterfly flew out.

The woman bent down to the child's height and examined it.

"How beautiful, aru~…"

"Mother?" Isra walked forward hesitantly on the garden path. The woman and the little girl took no notice and kept complimenting the butterfly.

"I think we time traveled, right?" Lee assumed. "That's what Courtney was talking about."

"Why does magic have to be so confusing!" Isra sighed. "Wait, is that me?" She pointed to the little girl "Can they even see me?

Lee looked back at the garden and bamboo thicket.

"I don't think so because we made, like, no tracks even as we ran over here…"

"My sunflower! Wang… Isra…" A tall man walked into the garden and placed a hand on the woman's, Wang's, shoulder. He offered her a few sunflowers. "I'm back."

"Ivan!" "Papa!" Wang smiled and hugged Ivan as younger Isra grabbed his leg.

"Papa! Father! Did you get me anything? Didja?" Younger Isra begged.

"Yes, I did." Ivan reached into his pocket and pulled out a heart shaped necklace.

"Oh! It's so pretty!" Younger Isra stared at it.

"It's supposed to be enchanted…" Ivan started. "I got it on a… trip to Europe." Ivan smiled and handed it to Younger Isra.

Present Isra touched her neck where the heart necklace lay.

"It once belonged to the Queen of the Seas," Ivan continued, "who was deeply in love with a pirate. She had three other necklaces but I managed to find the most beautiful. Did I say it had a protection spell on it? Always wear it Isra." Younger Isra giggled and slipped it over her head.

Present Isra gasped and was suddenly swept into a whirl wind along with Lee as they left the past behind.

* * *

[Eileen and Mr. Puffin, Time Passengers, 3rd Class]

Eileen and Mr. Puffin floated along her kingdom's sailing vessel as it gliding smoothly across the cold, frigid waters.

Courtney had explained to them that they needed to see what had happened to her kingdom's crew during the exploration that they never came back from.

Her brother, the King of their small kingdom, Lukas, was in search of a treasure that could allow them to pay back a war debt to a much larger, stronger nation.

'Alice's Treasure,' Eileen thought to herself. While she was on the French ship, she learned that other, scarier people were after it, too, but for much more horrible reasons. The French, British, Spanish, Prussians, Russians, along with themselves were all after the largest treasure out there.

Eileen calmly drifted down on to boat, aware that none of the crew could see or hear her, even if she did recognize a few scholars and crew members aboard the ship.

"We've got to stop or we might run ashore!" Eileen recognized Mathias, a friend of her brother's, shout.

The boat soon slowed to a stop and Eileen felt her stomach flip over as nervousness from how close she was to solving how the ship disappeared and being over whelmed with familiar faces.

The crew lowered a few smaller boats down into the water and Eileen followed them down and out onto an island.

"I hope this is it," Tino, another crewmember Eileen remembered from the castle said to Berwald, one of Lukas' old personal guards. "We've been searching too long…"

They landed without another word other than low whispering.

After about two hours of searching, Mathias announced that he had found something deep in the forest. Everyone, including Eileen and Mr. Puffin, followed him into a hidden cave.

The cavern opened up and a dab of skylight shone through the top and dappled the sides. As the crew members wondered inside, birds flew up into the open air. The center of the cave was marked with an above-ground circle and a few mysterious symbols.

A figure appeared suddenly in front of them, who Eileen recognized as Courtney. She didn't really look any different, with her cold stare and her black glasses, but she was wearing a blue dress this time, with some frills and everything. Something was strung around her neck, like jewelry, but on closer inspection, she was wearing a pocket watch as if it were a necklace.

"Why are you here?" she narrowed her eyes at the group. "What do you want?"

Mathias was first to speak.

"Do you know where we could find Alice's treasure?" he said in confidence.

Courtney gave him a level look but didn't move.

"You're not the one I need," she finally said. "Your cause is fair, but unfortunately for you… not good enough."

Mathias opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he realized he had no idea how to respond.

"… and unfortunately for you…" Courtney started again. "Chloe doesn't care how pure the motives are. She uses the curses in order and your 12th. Sorry."

The cave was filled with a blinding red, eerie light and a few screams and gasps echoed in and out of the cavern. Once it faded away, Eileen found Mr. Puffin, Courtney, and herself, standing alone in the emptied cave.

Eileen felt her face pale. Mathias and the rest were gone in a flash and that was simply all there was to it. No perishing death, no survivors, no chances. Just gone.

Courtney looked straight at Eileen and her brown eyes flashed blue for a second.

"So I need to find you. The others will be more difficult…" She mumbled to herself. Then, she became harder to see and Eileen couldn't tell if she were the one fading away or if Courtney was slowly disappearing.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS STORY IS SO CONFUSING WITH ALL IT'S WEIRD TIME SHENANIGANS AND STUFF AND I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE AND I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE OC'S...**


End file.
